gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Rhaenys Targaryen
Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, is the daughter of King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell, she is a member of the royal family of House Targaryen. She has two younger siblings, her younger brother, the Crown Prince, Aegon Targaryen and her youngest Half-Brother, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Appearance and Character: Princess Rhaenys Targaryen takes after her mothers family, she looks very much like a Dornish Princess from her mother's house, House Martell, than her own, House Targaryen. Like her brother Jae, she doesn't have any of the usual Targaryen family traits. Rhaenys is buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She has full lips, a husky voice, and round ripe breasts. As a Princess of House Targaryen, when attending to matters of politics and in public, she conceals her lush and curvaceous body with flowing silks, jewels, and other ostentatious displays of wealth. Rhaenys is very trusting of those she trusts and loves, but she is also very suspicious of those she doesn't trust. She tries to distance herself from those at court she doesn't truly trust, or those who are trying to gain more power or favour for their house. She is also very smart and cunning, she knows how the court of King's Landing works, how people think, what they want and how to get what she wants. History: Rhaenys was born on Dragonstone. After her birth, her mother was bedridden for half a year. Rhaenys was presented at court by her father, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Whilst her grandmother, Queen Rhaella Targaryen, embraced her warmly, her grandfather, King Aerys II Targaryen, refused to touch or hold her, claiming she smelled "Dornish". Rhaenys is very close to all of her family, apart from her Uncle Viserys, like most of her family. Growing up she was very close to her brothers, the Crown Prince, Aegon Targaryen and her youngest brother Jaehaerys Targaryen. Their aunt Daenerys was also born around the same time as Jae and the three siblings consider her a sister. Rhaenys was always aware that the Targaryen family was considered strange and wrong by some people, but she had no idea how someone could think off having her 'Mother', Elia Martell and her 'Mama', Lyanna Stark, was wrong, how having two loving mothers was wrong. Even at a young age Rhaenys decided that she wouldn't be taught by a Septa, she refused, something that infuriated her father and mother. It was one of the best decision's she ever made. Her grandmother, the Queen Dowager Rhaelle Targaryen, decided she would teach Rhaenys and Daenerys herself. Her grandmother taught her everything a Septa would, but also what she should know about the court, what she should know about dealing with Lords and Ladies. Not only did it help teach two Targaryen Princesses valuable information they needed to know, but it helped to bring back the Queen Mother who had been through so much abuse in her life, back to her old self. Throughout her life pretty much every Lord, Rhaenys ever met offered his Hand, his Son or some relation of theirs for her to marry, she got sick of it, so did Daenerys. Aegon got it the worst though, Rhaenys realised to herself, he was the Crown Prince, he is to be King, so it makes sense. But Rhaenys told her father, Rhaegar that she would never be forced into a marriage and was happy when he agreed that none of his children or Daenerys would be forced into a marriage. During her childhood she was sent to Dorne for a year to live in Sunspear with her Uncle Prince Doran Martell, during that time she got to know her mother's family heritage and customs. She was accompanied to Dorne by Lady Ashara Dayne and her daughter Elaena Dayne, who is Rhaenys friend. She also became good friends with her cousin's, Arianne Martell, Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand, Tyene Sand and Elia Sand. She was angered when she found out that her father was sending Jae to Winterfell, she was in Dorne for when he left so she didn't get to goodbye. It caused some tension between her and her father for the next four years when she returned from Dorne when she requested to visit Winterfell to see her brother or asked for him to come back and he denied her request. The letters between the two didn't do much to cease the pain off how much she missed him. Events: Category:Character Category:Princess Category:Targaryen Princess Category:House Targaryen Category:House Martell Category:Dornishmen Category:Valyrian Category:Royal Family Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Female Category:Human